kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: S.T.R.I.K.E.
is the thirty-seventh Codename: Kids Next Door comic printed in the comic book series Cartoon Network Action Pack, on July 1, 2008. Synopsis The Hamsters and Numbuh 3 go on strike. Meanwhile, Count Spankulot invades the treehouse. Plot Sector V is about to launch a missile that will dump snow on Florida, but for some reason, Numbuh 3, who is supposed to be monitoring the hamster wheel rotation per minute gauge, is missing. Numbuh 5 tells Numbuh 1 that, since it's always sunny in Florida, the snow will probably melt, so Numbuh 1 decides to improvise and use shredded coconut instead. Numbuh 5 is disgusted, but Numbuh 4 is delighted. Numbuh 5 reminds Numbuh 4 that he's allergic to coconut, but Numbuh 4 tells her that he can't help eating it, because it's so delicious. Just as Sector V prepares to launch the missle, the power suddenly goes out. When they go outside to see what's wrong, they see the hamsters protesting and going on strike, with Numbuh 3 leading them. She tells them that, even though they treat the hamsters fairly, they've never made lederhosen for them or taught them how to play accordions and tubas. The rest of Sector V thinks that this is absolutely ridiculous, and try to convince Numbuh 3 to power the missle so they can launch it. Suddenly, Count Spankulot appears, and Numbuh 1 tries to get his team to attack. But Count Spankulot clones himself, which make Sector V run. The clones start to spank the operatives, while Count Spankulot makes more clones in the process. Sector V yells at Numbuh 3 to get back on the grid, but she refuses and tells them she will only get the power back on if she can give the hamsters lederhosen, tubas, and accordions. Sector V gets really agitated and they all yell that she can give the hamsters whatever she wants. This makes Numbuh 3 really happy because now the hamsters have everything they need to compete in a hamster polka contest at school. This news shocks Numbuh 1, as he can't believe that Numbuh 3 and the hamsters all went on strike just to compete in a polka contest. Suddenly, the Count Spankulot clones stop spanking the members of Sector V as they hear a beeping sound, and the missile goes off, covering everything in shredded coconut. Numbuh 2 says that even though everything is now covered in shredded coconut, they might cancel school, which upsets Numbuh 3 and the hamsters because the polka contest will have to be cancelled, too. As Numbuh 3 and the hamsters start bawling, a frustrated Numbuh 1 wonders if he can get a transfer to another sector. Numbuh 4 and Count Spankulot start eating the shredded coconut, but even though it's delicious, Numbuh 4's lips start swelling up, meaning that he has gotten an allergic reaction from the coconut. Features *'KND Operatives': Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Numbuh 5 and Miami KND (mentioned) *'Allies': Hamsters *'Villains': Count Spankulot *'Location': Sector V Treehouse *'2x4 Technology': KND Rocket, Super D.E.F.E.N.S.E.-G.R.I.D. (mentioned) Gallery 2008_07 operation s.t.r.i.k.e. striking treehouse rodents improve konditions enormously pt.1.png 2008_07 operation s.t.r.i.k.e. striking treehouse rodents improve konditions enormously pt.2.png 2008_07 operation s.t.r.i.k.e. striking treehouse rodents improve konditions enormously pt.3.png 2008_07 operation s.t.r.i.k.e. striking treehouse rodents improve konditions enormously pt.4.png 2008_07 operation s.t.r.i.k.e. striking treehouse rodents improve konditions enormously pt.5.png 2008_07 operation s.t.r.i.k.e. striking treehouse rodents improve konditions enormously pt.6.png 2008_07 operation s.t.r.i.k.e. striking treehouse rodents improve konditions enormously pt.7.png 2008_07 operation s.t.r.i.k.e. striking treehouse rodents improve konditions enormously pt.8.png Category:Comics